A Friend's Fun
by rangikufan999
Summary: Hinata has a little friendly get together with Sakura that turns into her last night ever. First installment of the Pinkie Pie's Plague series.


The road light signals flashed brightly amidst the rain that was pouring heavily that night. It was late at night and not a single vehicle or pedestrian was out. In the distance a train could be heard passing by and the faint sound of it's horn gave the impression that it was a good half a mile away. As the rain pelted the ground with a soft patter of a sound, Hinata Hyuuga strolled down the side of the road carrying a bag and an umbrella. Usually Hinata never dared to venture in such conditions, but today was different. She was asked by her friend, Sakura Haruno, to purchase some special medication that she was just prescribed recently. Hinata wondered why her friend needed this medication when she was perfectly healthy, but she let her mind wander on to more pressing matters. Passing by a ramen shop with only one guest in it, she instantly thought of the man that swayed all the emotions and thoughts within her heart. The reason for this sudden collection of happy thoughts and feelings was because this man she felt strongly for loved to eat at ramen shops just like this one.

She stopped gazing into the shop for a bit glancing at the setup of this establishment. It was generic and nothing piqued her interest in particular, and so after a few seconds she continued on down to her acquaintance's home. After seeing that place, her heart was warmed to the utmost with feelings of jubilation, and with such feelings filling her up, she started to hum happily in the rain. Her friend lived not too far from the shop that Hinata was returning from, in fact she was only a few streets down from the building. Since it was so late at night and she still had a distance to travel back to her house, it was her intention to leave as soon as she delivered the medicine. The neighborhood that Sakura lived in was a quaint little suburbia, away from the bustle of the city nearby. Crossing a street, and rounding the corner of another street, Hinata soon arrived at her friend's house.

A wooden gate in between a small stone wall that surrounded Sakura's house greeted Hinata. The yard seemed to have been trimmed recently, and the walls of her house were a green color of some sort. When Hinata took strolls she would constantly stop at places to enjoy the view, and her friend's house was one of these particular stops that she often made. Suddenly snapping back to,she realized she was here for a reason and that she needed to deliver this medicine so that she could get back home as well.

Upon walking through the gate and up to entrance, she was greeted by an old fashioned oak door with a sign on it that said "Welcome Friends!". Hinata always liked seeing that sign, as it made her feel very welcomed and safe inside her friend's home. She knocked at the door and awaited for an answer. Minutes vanished in what seemed like ages, and not a soul answered the door. Hinata was about to leave when the oak slab creaked open a bit by itself. Although a bit spooked she was also curious, so Hinata went inside of her own accord. It was pitch black, not a single light was turned on in the Haruno residence.

"Hello? Sakura?" Hinata called out to the seemingly abandoned home. Her feet taking her forward very cautiously, as silence was all that responded to her.

This was quickly changed when the floor let out noises from the pressure of her feet upon the wood adding a sense of eeriness. The storm outside had gotten even worse the more that Hinata ventured forth in search of her friend. Checking all the rooms on the first floor, she then decided that the only place left to check was upstairs. Her legs moved her frame towards the staircase and then upwards to her new destination.

Upon noticing a light source from down the hallway, she traveled towards that direction. Something was too suspicious about this all, and because of that her heart had started to beat more rapidly, and her breathing became shallow. Her progress to the room was very slow, and with each second that passed, an intense lump within her grew bigger and bigger. When she finally reached the doorway to the bathroom she slowly peeped her head inside to inspect the room.

"BOO" A figure had unleashed a horrendously sounding yell while jumping out of their hiding spot. About the same time the sky was lit up with the crackling of thunder and lightning, intensifying the situation even more.

Poor Hinata was scared out of her panties, as she had jumped back and fallen to the floor in fear. Hand clutched to her chest, no doubt an indicator that adrenaline was rushing through her veins now. It took her a good few seconds to realize that Sakura was standing in front of her with an innocent "are you alright" look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you so horribly." She apologized holding her hand out to help Hinata up. Taking her hand she then slowly stood up looking at her pink-haired friend with a flustered look still on her face from being scared.

"I hope your not angry at me."

"No it's alright." Hinata responded in a soft and gentle voice. This was always the way Hinata spoke, She had a peaceful demeanor about her. Picking up the bag with the contents of which Sakura had requested for she handed them to her, and then she readjusted her clothing a bit trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, Thanks so very much Hinata. I really needed this medication." Sakura thanked Hinata for the trouble she had caused her in getting this medicine.

"Your welcome. I must be getting home now." Replying to her friend she then started to depart from the house. Sakura's hand grabbed lightly on to her arm though and stopped her.

"Why don't you stay for a meal? I have some delicious Tempura chicken that I have been dieing to have sampled by someone other than myself" She asked as she let go of Hinata's arm.

"Well... I don't know..." Hinata replied feeling a bit shy at the request.

"Oh please?!" Sakura begged as her face contorted into a cute face that not even Hinata could resist.

"I guess it couldn't hurt if I stayed for a meal" she answered, as she gave her a smile.

"Yipee!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped for joy and then darted downstairs to prepare the meal.

Hinata followed suit and found a spot to sit in the living room as Sakura was busy in the kitchen. Lights livened up the place a bit and made things less eerie than before. The storm rolled on and occasionally cackled a thunderous bellow of lighting for all to see and hear, but now the storm had become mediocre ambiance that had little effect on Hinata's fear levels. The Hyuuga flickered through a magazine as she awaited for the preparations to be completed. It was an odd magazine that she had read, and most of the coupons and advertisements had been marked on or ripped out of it. The title of the magazine was "Exotic Sharp Instruments". Hinata knew that Sakura was into some strange things and didn't think much of the contents of the magazine. After having skimmed the entire magazine she then set it down on the coffee table that was next to her left side.

Within 30 minutes Sakura had called out to Hinata to let her know that the meal was finished. Moving her body into the dinning room of Sakura's, she was presented with a beautiful setup. It was a bit elegant a meal for this time of night, but the aromas made Hinata's mouth water and she completely forgot about the time. Two place mats had a plate of food served on it and as Hinata was just about to sit in, Sakura beckoned for her to sit in another seat. Being the shy and kind individual she was, she didn't say anything about it and sat in the other chair.

"Dig in Hinata!" Sakura said as she started to chow down on the chicken that resided upon her plate. Hinata did the same and enjoyed the rich flavors of the meat on her taste buds. It was truly delicious and best of all, it was very juicy, after-all everyone knows that dry chicken is not very tasty at all!. She finished the meal faster than Sakura had finished, But consequentially she started to feel a bit weird afterwards. It was becoming a struggle to keep her eyelids up, and she was starting to feel very sleepy. She gazed over at Sakura before passing out right there on the table, and she swore she could have seen Sakura grinning in a very malicious manner...

Hinata came back into consciousness after what seemed like a short-while. She was bound and couldn't move at all. Wondering where she was, she could feel that she was hanging, and the darkness surrounding her frame was of no help either. Their was a rank smell in the air that was putrid beyond belief, the very moment it had entered her nostrils, she had the sudden urge to hurl her last meal. Panic was settling into her system as she attempted to find anything that could give her a clue as to where she was at. It was just too dark and she couldn't see anything at all. It was then that a voice called out to her.

"Your awake finally." The voice called out to her from the shadows. Hinata was sweating not having a single idea as to where this voice was coming from, or who's it was because of how terrorized she was. Around her limps shackles were wrapped, even her breasts were bound, rope literally strangling them, being so tightly tied around them. Her clothes had also been removed, leaving her cold and naked inside this dark cell.

"I have always wanted to have some fun with you... Hinata..." As the voice cackled with a maniacal laughter.

A rocking lamp hanging from the ceiling soon turned on and the frame of the mysterious voice was soon made known to Hinata. Her eyes widened in shock and fear suddenly discovering that the person their was Sakura Haruno. She stood their smiling at Hinata, But her face held a very uneasy look to it as well. This just made the fear in her fester more and more, causing her whole body to shiver. All the while she was also getting hot perspiring due to the swirling aura of dread that she was feeling from Sakura right now. Usually she would have been relieved to see her friend their, but this time she just couldn't feel any relief from the sight of who she assumed was her friend.

Standing there for a bit tilting her head from side to side, Sakura watched as Hinata tried desperately to break free of her bindings. To no avail, the well endowed young Hyuuga could not get free, and not only was this a factor, but she suddenly realized her chakra was nearly depleted as well. This was also the reason why she felt relatively weak. Hinata was helpless against whatever Sakura would want to do to her now and at that thought, Hinata's level of dread sky rocketed. Pulling a rod-like tool from out of her ninja bag, Sakura then grinned even more widely than she was already. Her feet stepped closer to Hinata's bounded up frame until she was right next to her.

As Sakura got closer to her, she flipped a switch on the tool she pulled out. It seemed to be some remote, on top of being a tool. Chains began pulling from under and above Hinata's body, they were retracting back into the ceiling and floor from whence they came. Hinata's body was raised as well until the chains came to a halt and her body just hung in the air at a more vertical position than before. Sakura's face was level with Hinata's chest at this point.

"Now to have some fun..." she cackled while gazing at the horrified purple-haired kunoichi.

"W...what are you... going to do to me?..." Hinata replied with a shaky and petrified voice.

"Come now Hinata... Don't be naive... I said we are going to have some fun..." Sakura chuckled at Hinata as she raised the tool and it started glowing red. Steam rose from the item that Sakura had, becoming incredibly hot within a matter of seconds. This terrified Hinata even more, and she was now frightened to the point that tears started to form in her eyes. She knew that bad things were going to happen, and worst of all, she couldn't do anything to avoid it. The tool was then slowly directed towards the side of her left arm. With not a second thought, Sakura let the side of this item collide with the flesh of the Hyuga's arm. Flesh burning was felt instantly as the iron rolled along her arm. The pain was vehemently intense and a shrill erupted from Hinata's throat. The skin on her arm was literally being roasted down to the bare bone. She flailed around frantically trying to stop the immense pain. Sakura waited for a whole minute before removing the tool from her arm.

Hinata's forearm was covered in deep flesh burns. As tears were streaming down her cheeks, she sobbed to herself. All she could do was wonder if she had done something to cause Sakura to hate her. From the face of the pink haired shinobi though, it was shrouded by a caliginous veil, leaving the Hyuuga's inquiry unanswered. She laughed as she relished in the pain that Hinata was going through right now, but even then, it was not enough to sate her concupiscent desires. She wanted to witness her victim endure incomprehensible amounts of suffering.

She took the tool and sharply thrusted it forward at Hinata's arm. Using the enhanced chakra strength, she was able to slam the tool right through Hinata's forearm. Hinata's throat produced an ear piercing shriek of pain. From within her arm a searing pain was felt, the limb of her's was being cooked from the inside out. Blood splattered from the wound and a more thick trail of it started to trickle on to the floor.

"Why Sakura... Why are you doing this to me?... What did I do to you?..." Hinata asked her voice shaky and laced with sobbing. Sakura looked at her for a second, and just laughed. Walking over to a wall that had a bunch of medical tools attached to it she reached for a hack-saw, then she turned to face her victim once again.

"Do I need a reason?" Sakura replied to her question with another sadistic question.

Hinata was mortified by this response. She realized that it wasn't something she did. The tears started to flood from her eyes even more so than before. The pain of searing flesh was a hellish experience and she yowled in suffering because of it.

"Please... Don't do this Sakura... I beg of you..." Hinata was panicking now, she knew this wasn't punishment. It was pure cynical insanity. Sakura was going to torture her to death and she knew it was all for her own amusement. "I don't want to... to die..."

"Aww how cute, But no, Don't you see how much fun you are giving me?" Sakura frowned at the thought of losing her entertainment for the evening. "You are already doing such a wonderful job of entertaining me and yet you want to stop me from enjoying myself? How selfish!" An evil chuckle was heard as she said this. "What kind of friend are you?!"

Hinata was overwhelmed by sadness and pain. Letting her throat go again, she let a more shriller and tormented scream echo through the room. The pink-haired kunoichi felt more pleasure from hearing Hinata's horrified cries of torture and giggled bit while her victim howled. Leaving the tool embedded inside of Hinata's arm, she then aimed the hack-saw towards one of Hinata's legs. The teeth of the blade then softly touched her victim's pale skin. It tickled a bit, but Hinata didn't laugh, fear prevented her from laughing. She knew what was going to happen, and prepared as best she could for the nightmare that was coming. The hack-saw ripped into her flesh just seconds later, as Sakura started to move the blade down into her leg. Hinata's mortified screams of pain being vocalized profoundly once more. While Sakura worked, splotches of blood fell to the floor and sullied her hands. Hinata's breathing became heavy and her heart rate was already as intense as it could possibly get. She made raspy panting noises and was hyperventilating as well. The increasing amount of pain was causing her body to become weaker by the second.

The little droplets of blood on the floor were now pooling into small puddle of blood that was growing larger by the second. Sakura was just managing to saw all the way through the muscle when she reached the bone of Hinata's leg, and eventually she cut right through it. Placing the limb on a table that was nearby, she then put the hack saw away. The light from the swinging lamp made the dismembered limb visible every time the light swung over it, allowing for Hinata to see her leg. It was a grim sight to her, and it was just another attributing factor to the ever increasing state of despair she was in.

Her nasal passageways were clogged with snot because she had been crying persistently. Her nerves were overloaded with pain, she was losing her voice from the constant screaming as well. The blood loss was slowly making her pass out. Sakura saw this, and soon she reached for another tool. Procuring a needle with a fluid inside of it that was the color red, she then stabbed the needle into Hinata's side. This liquid was then injected into her system. Hinata soon found herself being pulled out of per-unconsciousness and was again fully aware of what was going on around her, which she did not enjoy in the least. The feeling of burning sensations all over her body from open wounds and an embedded tool remained constant.

*My leg...* Hinata thought to herself. *Even though the sight of my own leg is revolting, and nauseating, I can't help but look...*

"You like that? It's my special medicine that I developed myself. It keeps patients from slipping into unconsciousness." Sakura laughed wickedly as she said this. "I want you to be alive for what I am going to do next!"

"..." Hinata was completely silent aside from her screaming and sobs of despair. Sakura didn't like this.

"Tch, It's a shame, You won't ever be with him." Sakura said this because she knew it would make Hinata respond.

"Naruto-kun... " Hinata responded as tears streamed down her cheek. "Sakura... Please... Stop..."

Sakura smiled evilly as she had received what she wanted. Taking an incision knife that was nearby she started to tickle her victim's belly with it, but then stopped when she reached her abdomen. Not a single moment was wasted, the edge of the blade sliced into flesh of her lower belly. Blood trickled slowly from the wound that Sakura was making. After a few more incisions, Hinata's abdomen was now wide open. Her organs on display for Sakura to see... and worse... do what she pleased with them. The pink haired woman then reached for something that was on the lower shelf of the table next to her. It was a cylindrical item with a fuse on the top of it.

A red firecracker is what Hinata guessed, her eyes widened in fear. Hinata sobbed and hiccuped uncontrollably. The firecracker was lit and then quickly nestled in her intestines. Seconds later it set off, and chunks of her organs were blown out of her open and bleeding body. Sakura laughed psychotically while she collected the pieces of her organs and set them on the table. After selecting a tasty looking morsel from the bunch, she then slipped it into her mouth, savoring the taste of Hinata's innards.

"It tastes divine! Your organs shall make for a wonderful meal." She giggled in a shear terrifying manner. "Try a bite!" The pink-haired kunoichi shoved a piece into her mouth.

Gagging at the taste of her own organ chunks, Hinata began to choke a bit. She coughed up the morsel, and Sakura looked at it with a mourning face.

"Such a waste, If you do that I won't have enough to cook with." She told the dying Hyuuga.

"Cook... with?..." Hinata inquired through her snot-nosed sobbing.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now, since you will soon be dead." Sakura began to inform her."The tempura niwatori you had earlier, was another victim of mine.

Oh she was a feisty one alright. That bitch had it coming though."

She reached for what appeared to be a lightly colored piece of cloth. Hinata's eyes widened in complete disgust and her stomach churned, almost emptying what little contents she had. The pink haired shinobi was wearing Ino's face as a mask, and giggling while doing such.

"Oh Sakura, Your such a billboard brow! Your forehead is so huge!" She imitated Ino as she was laughed through the face mask.

Hinata's face was screwed up into a look of absolute fear. Sakura wasn't the Sakura she knew anymore. No, Sakura was a psychotic and demoniacal maniac. She screamed with her sobbing, her mind constantly telling her that she had to get the hell away. Oh how desperately she would have wanted to escape too, but her bindings held her tightly in place. The pink haired konoichi wobbled while wearing the mask and let out ominous chuckles sending chills up Hinata's aching spine. The aura surrounding Sakura suddenly was darker, more demonic.

Sakura bent her body backwards in a twisted and insane manner, reaching for a tool on the table. She snapped her frame back to an upright position, a cold yet grimacing grin was still pasted on Sakura's once kind and strong face. A scalpel was in her hands and she let out a few senile sounds of excitement.

"I want your face Hinata..." She chuckled inching towards her with the scalpel. "I want that pretty... face of... YOURS!"

After declaring her desire for hinata's planate face, she let her arm lunge the scalpel into the side of her cheek. The blade pierced about skin deep, Hinata's piercing scream filling the air once more. Tears and blood flew from the shear impact while Sakura skinned her face off. She made the last turn around the other side of Hinata's face, and with a firm tug, she pulled a relatively thin layer of facial skin off. The Hyuuga shuddered, her nerves feeling waves of vehemently tormenting pain surge through her exposed muscle. Her face, no longer covered in her pale white skin, was now just red bleeding muscle.

Hinata could not believe what had just happened. The tears she cried stung her once beautiful face. Moving her mouth even in the slightest caused extreme burning. On top of that, her mind had already been thrown into a deeper state of fear, shock and sorrow. Sakura looked at the thin layer of facial skin in her hands, playing with it a bit before drowning it in a preservation agent for later use. She didn't even mind that her hands were caked with both dried blood from Hinata and new wet blood.

"Now that wasn't so bad... was it Hinata?..." She kept giggling through this whole event.

She was thoroughly entertained by torturing her and she bounced around her tool table with absolute glee and jubilation. Hinata knew that by now she would have passed out, but the medicine kept her awake and alive enough to feel every ounce of pain. At this point however, she just gave up. Her heart beating fast, her body bloody and throbbing with pain, and the feeling of looming death was all perturbing the dieing Hyuuga. Sakura, who was not finished with her yet, grabbed for a bowl of hot and steaming liquid. A malevolent chuckle made it's way out of the pink haired woman's throat, raising this bowl above her victim's face, impetuously pouring it on her. The steaming water hit Hinata's face and she let forth a glass shattering wail of pain and gruesome despair. It stung horribly so, and her frame convulsed and spasmed uncontrollably because of it. Sakura then seemed to have dropped her violent front surreptitiously, her hands softly pressing against Hinata's breasts. The digits of the pink hair konoichi tickled the flesh of her bosom gently, such tauntingly lascivious actions followed by a squeeze. She didn't moan though, because the pain staggered greatly over that of any pleasure she could possibly receive at this point.

"You have such beautiful breasts Hinata... I envy you...". Sakura said this in a relaxed voice laced with a serene mannerism. Vehement fear pervaded the dark indigo haired konoichi weak mind very much so. Such tranquility all but vanished within a single moment when Sakura reached for a crescent cleaver.

"Oh how I envy you... Why can't I have such big breasts?..." She sounded vehemently angry while raising the cleaver up towards Hinata's breasts. She looked at Hinata's skin torn face and into her eyes that held so much fear, and then she smiled. "I WANT THEM. GIVE THEM TO ME!" she screamed letting the crescent cleaver descend into the chest of the Hyuuga.

Blood was spilled on to the floor when the blade sunk into the flesh of Hinata's bossom. Her strident screams filling the vicinity of the room. Sakura laughed with such happiness while she carved the Hyuuga's soon to be cadaver, relinquishing the girl of her breasts. Hinata's eyes were getting hazy, her life fading but not yet gone. The pink haired shinobi was disappointed to see that her victim was close to death. With a charge of her palm, She pressed chakra into an uninjured part of Hinata's body. Agonizingly, the energy entered into the dark indigo haired shinobi's body and caused an adrenaline rush to her system.

Hinata let out cries of pain and suffering while the sudden surge kicked into effect within her system. A horrid vexation returned to her in a tsunami of torrential aspect, and her body quaked in tremendous surges of spasms while she tried in vain to suppress her returning cries of torture. Just as it had come to a phase that equaled that of a storm's eye, more horror was unfortunately formed anew in Hinata's shivering eyes. Sakura was taking the girl's breasts that she had just carved off, and was sewing them to her own flat chest. Sakura must have been a masochist because she pierced her own flesh with a needle without showing any signs of pain. A contorted face of pure joy and an aura of ecstatic dementia was what Hinata faced when Sakura had finished.

"Heee... Heee... Heee... Now people will admire my new breasts... Now no one will refer to me as a flat chested bitch!... Then again... I never really let any of that get to me...". Her handiwork was well sewn on to her body, but the very sight of the Hyuuga's own breasts on the demon cherry blossom-haired female was a sight of pure and undiluted horror. The next thing that would come out of Sakura's mouth was even more shocking.

"Heh... I know that you are into him and all, but maybe since you are going to die, I could have Naruto for myself?" Sakura said with a malicious grin at Hinata. "What do you think about that, Hinata?"

Hinata was convulsing in the pains of being near death, her eyes watered with tears the thought of never being with her one true love hurt her greatly, even more so to know this demon would take him instead. A whimper of sorrow was all that she could utter through the storm of pain that raged all over her body. Her wounds drained out blood like a decently running faucet. The Hyuuga was near death, and even the helping hand of a chakra-energized palm would not resuscitate her this time. Hinata had glazed eyes, of which the void of empty despair was the only entity to be leaving it's mark.

In her mind Naruto's face appeared, a big grin upon his features. This calmed Hinata's mind, and eased her near-dead spirit. It wasn't much of a help though, as the thought of her impending death was the most depressing and morbid feeling in the world. This feeling being even more heavy and tormenting with pain stacked on top of it. Her eyes began to totter into a series of heaviness, she fought with every bit of her fleeting strength to stay awake. Sakura was now just watching and waiting for the Hyuuga to finally die, and giggled at her while admiring her newly attached breasts.

"S... Sakura... can I make a request?..." She asked the pink haired konoichi as she cleared her throat that was clogged with phlegm. Hinata's thought she might sound crazy and pathetic upon asking Sakura the request she was thinking of, but she went ahead with it anyway.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked quizically, humoring the poor thing.

"Tell... Tell Naruto that I have always loved him..." She said this slowly, and upon finishing, her eye lids closed. Her breathing steadily came to a halt as well.

Sakura glanced over her vital signs. She was gone.

"Heh... I guess I could do you one last favor for giving me so much fun for the evening, not to mention a nice set of knockers." Sakura replied softly to the now dead Hyuuga's earlier request.

Sakura quickly cleaned up the place and gathered up the organs and salvageable parts. After preparing them she started to pull out boxes with "Foundation" printed on the sides. Packing it up into these containers, she stamped a sticker on it with a symbol that looked like the petals of a flower wrapping around a circle with cross hairs going through the center of the shape. Next to this symbol was a was addressed to someone who lived in some obscure location not from anywhere known to any ninja. Following that was the name of an organization. It read "Foundation of the Chrysanthemum". As soon as that was finished Sakura used some strange jutsu to preserve the rest of Hinata's body in a scroll for a future project. Then she left the room and hustled off to take a shower and go to bed.

-The Next Day-

"Sakura! What did you wan- " Naruto's question was cut short, and soon his mind was swimming with thoughts of lust. His eyes shifted down away from Sakura's face and then down at her chest. He could have sworn that her chest was not the size it was now when he last met up with her the day before last night.

"WHOA Sakura! Did you get some surgery done?" Naruto stammered, a bit flustered by this sudden discovery.

"You could say that!" She replied with a chuckle. She wiggled up and down just a smudge to let her breasts shake just for Naruto's own viewing pleasure. When she had

remembered the request of Hinata, she stopped her lewd movements. "Oh, Naruto, Hinata wanted me to pass on a message for you, It's really important."

"Oh? What did she want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"You see, Naruto, Hinata has been in love with you for a very long time, but she is too shy to admit it." Sakura answered.

"W... WHAT?! Hinata is in love with me?!" Naruto was even more shocked.  
>"Why didn't she tell me this in person?! Is she very shy?! I have to go find her now! Do you know where she is?!"<p>

"Whoa slow down their, Cool your chakra points Naruto." Sakura replied trying to calm the Blonde Ninja down. "I haven't seen her since earlier the day before yesterday though."

"Oh man I have to find her like right now!" Naruto scampered off to find Hinata in a quick hurry. Sakura watched with her hair hanging in her face as the blonde headed ninja darted away from her.

"Search all day and all night. Search all across the land, but you will not find a trace of her Naruto. Unless of course you enjoy Cupcakes! Hehehehe... I am sure 'she' will love making a batch from the body of a Hyuuga after all, even if it is different from equines!" She said this softly to herself, and then with a cackle that would have made even a grown man hide in fear, she walked off into the woods that lay near the entrance of the town. Her frame disappearing into the wild shrubbery of the trees, her destination unknown.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" She laughed evily and then she was gone.

-The End- 


End file.
